


Fake Boyfriend

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: like wise person always said, fake it till you make it. so bokuto does exactly how the line said, being akaashi's fake boyfriend until he make it real.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 66





	Fake Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this work inspired from @bokuakachildren twitt about bokuaka au where bokuto and akaashi start fake dating so akaashi will stop getting confessed to everyday.... so i write it.
> 
> btw, i write it on my phone so the capital word are no-no. sorry for being a lazy person. enjoy it.

what bokuto always know is akaashi will always be akaashi. 

first about his looks. he is stunning. he is attractive. he is alluring. even if you take away all the appearance, he still has something that make you want to always staring at him without reason. in short, he is eye-catching, breathtaking and amazing. okay that's not short at all.

second, about his personality. bokuto can perform five hours presentation about how soft, attentive, affectionate, strong, reassuring, funny, assertive and lovely akaashi is without preparation. konoha said bokuto talking to much but hey, world should know that akaashi keiji is exist and that is bokuto agenda.

"you had massive crush on our setter", sarukui said after their morning practice.

"akaashi? nah, i just like him moderately", bokuto said.

konoha, "nothing moderate about it, if you asked me. when akaashi didn't look at you, you make that longing face for him. that's not moderate."

okay, no need to dodged any more. they got bokuto completely. he thought the act he put it on can cover his feeling for akaashi, but its not. he has so much love for the younger one and the cover no longer can hide it. 

"please keep it as secret. i don't want akaashi feel awkward around me", bokuto finally said.

akaashi is a popular guy in their school. he always received love letter, confession, and song via their radio school yet he stay single. always rejected them with smile. which is making them trying more hard to win his heart.

knowing all of this fact, bokuto became insecure. he is afraid that if he confessed to akaashi, the latter will rejected him and they'll getting awkward around each other. it will affect their team and bokuto doesn't ready to risk everything he has. 

being his senpai is enough. 

being his teammates is enough. 

being his captain is enough. 

being his close friends is enough.

that's what bokuto always tell toward himself.

CREAKK

the loud sound make them looking at the open door. akaashi come in with tired face. he changed his clothes in silence. the rest of them just eyeing each other, pushing someone to ask akaashi what happened. the room atmosphere became weird until akaashi break the silence with weird question.

akaashi, "do you know how to stopped someone chasing after you?"

onaga, "akaashi-san, what do you mean by that?"

"that's what i literally mean. i am tired with all of this confession. i feel so bad after rejected them. so what should i do? any idea?"

bokuto just stood silence there watching akaashi pinching his fingers nervously. he doesn't know what he should say. konoha gave him suspicious smile then the stupid yet mind-blowing syalalala line come out from konoha. that's the point where the disaster began.

"they will stop chasing you when you have girlfriend...or boyfriend", master konoha said.

"so...it means.. it'll never happened?"

"yes, but here is my idea... akaashi come closer", he started lowering his voice.

akaashi come forward and lower his head to hear more clearly what konoha gonna say.

"you can have the fake one, you know"

"and who do you think want to help me, konoha-san?"

konoha point his index finger at bokuto. the boy just smile awkwardly as response.

"bokuto-san?"

"yes. if you asked me who will be the right person to act as your fake boyfriend.. i'd like to say it is no one but bokuto"

"why?"

"because you guys are so close and no one will found out that's just an act"

"you got the point, okay"

then akaashi come to bokuto, with glorious yet nervous smile. behind him, every regular member of the team smile teasingly at him. it's like they are screaming 'we help you to have a chance, bokuto. take it'.

so bokuto take the baton. he said yes, even before akaashi asking. 'YES, I'LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND'S AKAASHIII!!' and its startled the wavy hair boy. he blink once, twice and then chuckled a little. bokuto's heart skipped a beat. godddd, that's so adorable. bokuto bite his inner cheek, trying so hard to not smile. he need to appear as serious as he can be so akaashi won't think him as joke. 

akaashi then said, "thank you bokuto-san. please take care of me" and then leave with smile.

since that day bokuto start having minor heart attack for everyday. if everytime he met akaashi sounds to much for you.

they started going home together. sit or stand side by side in train. whenever their hands brushed each other, bokuto's heart skipped a beat. 

they also started going school together. akaashi always said good morning first, giggle and ask what bokuto has for breakfast. every time akaashi giggle in front of him and for him, bokuto's heart skipped a beat. 

fun fact: akaashi laugh a lot. even for cheap joke. 

please imagine how busy bokuto's heart for skipping the beat so much. his heart want to retire and open recruitment for another new hearts. 

the rumor about them became a couple start spreading like a flood, so fast. akaashi said that they don't need to make a confirmation. just act like they are so stupidly in love. people will make their own judgement. 

luckily, bokuto is really stupidly in love with him. he doesn't act that much. one day, when their school corridor is so packed bokuto found himself holding akaashi's jacket unconsciously so they won't be separated. akaashi know it then asking, "what are you doing, bokuto-san?"

don't want to embarrass himself, he said "you know...boyfriend things, akaashi"

and this boy, this beautiful boy speak easily to bokuto with his jade eye staring into his eyes while giving him his hands. yes, bokuto's brain exploded with so much information. more over after akaashi said the punch line with so much coolness.

"here, my hand. hold it. it's easier to walk rather than holding my jacket", then hold bokuto's hand and walk together.

akaashi didn't know that bokuto blushed along the way. 

akaashi didn't know that bokuto making an awful face along the way. yes it's awful because bokuto refused to smile yet failed terribly.

if being his fake boyfriend could make bokuto this happy, what will happen if he make it to become real boyfriend?

he kept thinking what is his past life do so he can get this good karma.

anyway, this fake boyfriend agenda became really success. the amount of people come to confessed towards akaashi is decreasing rapidly. almost a month and akaashi just received 2 confession attempt, this is what they called success. akaashi's life became easier. almost everyone in their school believe it. that's what he thought. that's what bokuto's thought.

one day, when bokuto picked akaashi up from his class, he saw a man confronted akaashi. he said that akaashi and bokuto's relationship is fake. akaashi is still single so he should go on date with him. bokuto just eavesdropping from the outside class. he want to barge in and punch this pushy guys but he waited. he want to hear how akaashi deal with this.

"bokuto is my boyfriend, if it's not clear enough for you then i don't know"

"no, you're not. he may thought of you like that, but you definitely not into him"

what does he's mean? this man is so rude.

"i am into him. i love his golden orbs and his enthusiastic attitude"

"really?"

"yes, this is embarrassing but i have to admit that i love him"

at this point, bokuto trying so hard to convince himself what akaashi's just said is necessary for the act. this is just the act. he is not really love me. don't get too happy.

"if he is really your boyfriend, kiss him in front of me then. can you do it?"

"and what i got after i kiss him? will you stop chasing me?"

"yes"

"okay, then"

there was a long pause and the sound of feet approaching. then the door where bokuto hides for eavesdropping suddenly open and show akaashi's face.

he pulled bokuto's hand into the classroom. surprised not yet lost from his face because getting caught eavesdropping, now akaashi added another surprise for him. 

he kissed bokuto, deeply. the one with the tongue. 

to be really fcking honest, bokuto did not know what to do. he into autopilot mode. 

his arm hug akaashi's waist, pull him closer and caressing his back. he tilt his head so akaashi can kiss him easier. akaashi then wrapped his arms around bokuto's neck and combed the man's back hair. 

tongues are wrapped around each other, lips bit each other. a wet sound rang loud in the air. they were too busy with the kiss to realize that the other man had left the classroom. they parted to breathe. their faces blushed. Are they overdoing it?

"let's go home", akaashi said without facing him. bokuto just followed him in silence. 

this is so awkward. he needs to do something to break the ice.

so he grab akaashi's hand and say 'its okay, i get it. that was just an act' while keep walking.

unexpectedly, akaashi stopped. he glanced at bokuto. his eyes shine because of the twilight sky.

"that's not an act. i do love you bokuto-san. long before you become my fake boyfriend"


End file.
